Power of Pink
by Purplestripe66
Summary: Sometime during PRLR, the current and former Pink Rangers feel a pull from their morphers. Season crossover, MMPR-PRLG.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Power Rangers, Disney does. The Monkey Fish, however, are solely my creation. :P

**A/N:** Ok, let me start by saying that the blame for this fic rests on the shoulders of two things: The 2008 Beijing Olympics (specifically gymnastics) and **tsukino-akume** and her multi season crossover fics. Let me add, that I know _nothing_ about gymnastics, besides what I learned from watching said Olympics. So sorry if I said something stupid. Also, I have _never_ written any of these seasons besides PRiS and PRLG, so, be forewarned. :P

**Rated:** K+

**Seasons:** MMPR-PRLR

**The Power of Pink**

"Kimberly Heart."

Kim took a deep breath. She smiled at the judges, then focused the the balance beam in front of her.

One more deep breath, and she was in a handstand on the beam. She did the splits in the air before standing up. She focused on the beam in front of her, not thinking about how important this was, what it meant if she did well, what it meant if she failed. Her routine was perfect so far. Not a single misstep, not one balance check.

She didn't think about it. She couldn't. That's what made you mess up. She kept her mind focused as she did a full turn.

Then she heard it. No, she sensed it she supposed. _No, not now,_ she thought. She still managed a perfect cartwheel.

It came again. She couldn't ignore it. It had been years, but the instinct was still there. She glanced back at her coach. She had to finish. But she couldn't help noticing the pink backpack laying on the ground. She continued.

It was the last thing before the dismount. She did a full twist, grateful that it was an easy landing. Gracefully, she moved to the other end of the bar. The sound was almost screaming now. She took a deep breath. Not letting herself think, she flew through her dismount, twisting in the air, and stuck the landing.

She smiled, letting out a laugh of relief. She smiled to the audience, to the judges, then headed towards her chairs.

"Kimberly, that was great!" her coach told her, giving her a hug.

"Thank you," she smile. She exchanged quick words with her teammates, never slowing her stride to her backpack. With a quick glance to make sure no one was watching her, she reached inside, digging for what must be the source of her distraction.

She kept it only for luck now. She hadn't used it since she left Angel Grove. Kim felt her fingers close around the small, metal device and pulled it out. Her communicator.

It was glowing. There was a faint, but unmistakable pink glow around it. She shook her head, this wasn't supposed to happen. Kim had never sensed anything from her communicator when she didn't have it on. And she knew that it was the same for the other rangers. She could recall a dozen incidents when they had been a ranger short because someone hadn't had their communicator with them.

But it wasn't beeping. It wasn't making any sound at all. She looked around, her scores still weren't up. But she couldn't ignore this. She had to do something.

"Hey, Kim, you were great!" her best friend in gymnastics and teammate, Shawna told her.

Kim forced a smile. The adrenaline from the routine had worn off fast, and now she was just worried, "Thanks, Shawna. Hey, I need to go to the locker room for a sec. I'll be right back," she said, already standing up.

"What? But you haven't even seen your scores yet."

"I'll be right back," Kim called behind her, almost jogging towards the locker room. She took a quick look around to make sure no one was in there before glancing at her communicator. It was still glowing.

She sighed. She hadn't spoken to any of the other rangers in months. She took a deep breath activating the communicator, "Jason?"

There was a flash of pink light, then the locker room disappeared around her. In it's place, was white. Kim looked around, there was nothing but white. There weren't any walls, or ceiling, or even a floor, although there was must have been something below her, because she was standing on what seemed to be a solid surface.

"Hello?" her voice didn't echo like she had expected. "Is anyone there?" No answer. She turned slowly, taking another look around, "Where am I?"

* * *

Dana stared at her medical books. She couldn't quite see the words anymore. She sighed, rubbing her eyes. How long had se been here? she wondered, glancing up at the clock. Four pm. She had said that she would study till dinner, but she was exhausted.

Something made her glance down at her morpher, almost wishing that it would go off. She sat up straight, looking at it more closely. Was it... glowing?

Dana touched it careful. It was definitely glowing. She turned her wrist, examining it. It shouldn't be doing this. She wasn't part of designing the morphers, but she knew what they were capable off. She pressed a button, activating the communicator, "Carter?"

Suddenly, a bright flash of pink surrounded her, fading to reveal nothingness. Just white, as far as she could see. "Who are you?" a voice asked suddenly from behind her.

Dana spun around to see a brunette girl in a pink leotard standing there. The girl looked familiar, but it took her a moment to figure out why, "Kimberly? Kimberly Heart?" The other girl narrowed her eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm Dana Mitchell, Lightspeed Rescue Pink Ranger," she added, holding out her hand. "Do you know where we are?"

Kim shook her head. "I have no idea. Lightspeed Rescue?" she said, trying out the name, trying to remember if she'd heard it before. She took the other girl's hand, "How do you know my name?"

"You're Kimberly Heart. Earth's first Pink Ranger. Is studied the history of the Power Rangers."

"Well Dana, what do you say we find a way out of here?"

* * *

Cassie paced nervously. This was her first big show, she was opening for The Monkey Fish. There were over 1,500 people in the audience. She picked up her guitar again, making sure the strap was adjusted, and that it was properly tuned. She strummed on the guitar nervously, before putting it back down.

She sighed, glancing at the mirror. She took a deep breath, smoothing down her black and pink top. Suddenly, she noticed a pink glow coming from under her sleeve. She stared at the reflection for a second, then pulled back her sleeve to stare at her morpher. It was glowing a bright pink, "What the..."

Cassie glanced around to make sure no one was around. She couldn't go out in front of 1,500 people with her morpher glowing brighter than the spotlights. She flicked it open, staring at it.

She sighed, closing it again and took off down the corrode. "Whoa, where are you going?" Clara asked stepping out of a room in front of her.

"Um, Clara, I- I have to make a phone call-"

Clara laughed, "Funny. No. You're on in three minutes. You're not going anywhere."

"This'll just take a minute-"

"Sorry Cass," Clara put an arm around her. "But you gotta go on. I pulled a lot of strings to get you this show."

"I know, and I'm grateful, but-"

"No buts. You're going on," Clara told her, leading her back towards the stage. "Two minutes."

Cassie sighed. She looked down at her morpher. Something was wrong. She could sense it. If she couldn't call the others by phone, she'd have to use her communicator.

She glanced back at Clara before stepping behind the mirror. "TJ?" she asked the communicator.

Before she could get a response, a bright flash of pink light engulfed her. When it faded, she was standing in the middle of nowhere, literally, with two other girls. Immediately, she dropped into a defensive stance, "Who are you?"

* * *

Kendrix didn't know where she was going, or why. She had been drawn out here. It was beautiful, she had to admit. Miranoi was a beautiful planet. The jungle was so peaceful this early in the morning. Although she was pretty far from the city, she was very near Maya's village. During the day, the sounds of people filled the air. Now, the only sounds were the birds.

After walking for about twenty minutes, she realized where she was, "The Quasar Sabers." She quickened her pace, now knowing her destination. Where they calling to her? None of the other rangers had seemed to notice. She had been woken up with an overwhelming feeling to _go_. If anyone should have been able to sense something, it would have been Maya, not her.

But she had been fast asleep when Kendrix had left. She made her way through the the trees to the clearing that held the Quasar Sabers. She froze as soon as she saw them. The Pink Saber was glowing so brightly, she was amazed that she hadn't seen it from much further away. She was sure that if it had been just a little darker outside she would have.

Slowly, she walked towards the saber. The light was almost blinding. Carefully, she reached out, wrapping her fingers around the handle. She held it tightly, pulling on it.

The light grew even brighter, expanding all around her.

* * *

Karone watched Ashley, amused, "You do realize that that's the third time you tried that on, right?"

"I can't help it! I want everything to be perfect," she said, examining herself in the mirror again. "It's out first anniversary. You really think this is ok?"

"You look great Ashley. But you know Andros doesn't care what you wear, he cares that he's with you."

Ashley smiled, "I know. I think I'm gonna try the other dress again."

Karone giggled, shaking her head. She watched Ashley head back into the bathroom. "You should wear your hair up," she called out, picking up one of Ashley's magazines and flipping through it idly.

Suddenly, a bright flash off pink light came out of no where. Karone immediately jumped to her feet. The light faded to reveal white nothingness.

She spun around quickly to find Kendrix standing next to her, "Kendrix? What happened?" Even as she said it, she realized that they weren't alone. She turned, falling into a defensive stance, Kendrix did the same, Quasar Saber in hand. "Cassie?" Karone asked, recognizing her friend.

The two girls exchanged glances, letting their guard down.

"Kendrix, Karone."

"Cassie, what's going on?" Kendrix asked?

Cassie sighed, "I have no idea. These are the other Pink Rangers: Kim and Dana. We were all... transported here. Somehow."

"Where is here?" Karone asked, looking around. No one had an answer to that.

"I'm Kendrix, Pink Galaxy Ranger," Kendrix introduced herself to the others.

"Kimberly," Kim said holding out her hand. "I was the the Pink Mighty Morphin Ranger."

"Dana Mitchell, Pink Lightspeed Rescue Ranger."

Karone deliberately didn't say anything. "This is Karone," Kendrix said. "She took my place when," she hesitated, "when I couldn't be a ranger anymore."

Karone knew by the look the other girls were so careful not to give her that they both knew who she was. Karone smiled politely, "Wasn't there another Pink Ranger on Earth?" she asked changing the subject.

As if on cue, a flash of pink light appeared, and faded to reveal another blonde girl. "Kim? Cassie?" she asked. "Where am I?"


End file.
